


What we almost were

by Deep_Ismene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Ismene/pseuds/Deep_Ismene
Summary: "His presence seems like a distant memory now."





	What we almost were

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an English fic. Sorry for the typos.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Goodbye darling" - Dannika

It's been so long, maybe 2 weeks, maybe a month. Not that she cares anyway.

 

Sometime in the past, she dreamed a lot about them.

 

_About us._

 

They used to spend their nights together, sharing the same breath, the same warmth. Nothing gave her more satisfaction than knowing he would be there.

 

His presence seems like a distant memory now.

 

It's not like she expected this to happen, she was well aware that nothing lasts forever; but it still hurts, like a fresh wound that cannot heal.

 

"I deserve that. I deserve all of it, but don't... leave me"

 

_How can I leave you when you are everything I have._

 

_You are everything I have ever had..._

 

"Mikasa..."

 

_... I really want to believe you._

 

She took her heart with her - or what was left of it - and walked away.

 

It was strange. She didn't cry then, but now, she was just a broken doll gazing at the sky, wondering what they could have been.

 

_It's silly now._

 

Her phone rings and she knows it's him. She hasn't spoken to him since that day and it kills her.

 

_Oh._

 

She tilts her head a little just to catch a glimpse of his contact photo. It's a picture of them, a smile on his face while she kisses his right cheek.

 

Something springs to her mind

 

* * *

 

"...Brat, just what do you think you are doing?"

 

"It's called "selfie", Levi"

 

"I know but, why are you taking one now?"

 

"I... want to remember this"

 

"I see... I'm not making funny faces, though"

 

"Shhh"

 

 "..."

 

"Mmh, I'm gonna need that pic for later"

 

* * *

 

 

She grins broadly at the memory, even though she does not want to.

 

But she does.

 

The phone keeps ringing and the next thing she knows is that she needs to hear his voice again.

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

 

"...Levi?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too short but I had fun.


End file.
